


Of Coins, Plots and Trenchcoats

by spnsmile



Series: For BENKA79 and Arts Collection [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Chance Meetings, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealous Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Plot Twists, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Dean and Castiel jump in the rift to hunt for someone who can trade their lucky coin to something valuable.It's a coincidence that the Witcher and his bard are around. Or, is it?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: For BENKA79 and Arts Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670137
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Of Coins, Plots and Trenchcoats

**Author's Note:**

> All written for my wonderful friend BENKA79 whose arts in tumblr inspire all content! Check out her other works on the photo link and enjoy the roadshow 🥰

[ ](https://verobatto-messy-art.tumblr.com/post/613057416163098624/my-prompts)

_A peculiar golden string slits in the air mysteriously, fully extending to the Nether point. Teetering precariously for a moment until it found a steady hold and from it came two figures..._

It's been a bizarre day for Dean Winchester.

One minute he is snuggled on the couch inside Dean Cave with Cas wound up around his arms feeling warm and sweet and feeling he just hit the jackpot in luck, the next thing he is facing an undergrowth and abundant lush green bushes and trees when he landed on the ground, basically pushed by the same angel who is also not in good mood.

_Just how Lucky is Lady Luck?_

"Where is this, Cas?" Dean starts while dusting his knees, sounding a little petulant for being disturbed, but he's still with Cas anyways so maybe they can do much if they finish here early. He looks around the angel who is grimly surveying their new setting. 

"Not sure but..."Their voices are the only sound they can hear side from the buzzing insects, which means they are somewhere deep.

 _Really deep_.

Castiel looks at Dean in attention, very much in command the way he carries his shoulder so it's right when Dean feels butterflies in his stomach.

"To the extent of my full knowledge... the right place." 

Dean makes a face.

"The right place Fortuna said was a _castle_ in _the middle of the forest_." He insists looking strained. Castiel doesn't look that concerned. In fact, Cas looks even more constipated than usual.

"Well, we are in a forest so that makes it _halfway_." 

And sassy. Very _sassy_.

Rolling his eyes and instinctively slapping a mosquito bite on his neck, Dean let's all grudges go. Time to mature up, at least. Then he can kiss Cas many times later.

 _Still_...

"Yeah okay, admit it. You said the words wrong, didn't you?" He can't help teasing the grave looking angel whose grumpy disposition is just asking for it.

"I don't say words _wrong_ , how many times do I have to tell you?" Castiel squint's at the large forest cryptically. "I am certain this is the place."

"Right. Fortuna said we'd find the guy mixed with the " _common folks_ " in the ” _court of the Kings”,_ she said... You think we can find common folks in the middle of Jumanji?" Dean can't help raising his eyebrows at the lack of doubt, though he knows Cas rarely gets mistaken over his enochian stuff, but there's always a first-time.

He receives an equally terse look for that.

"Dean, you're not helping."

"I'm not trying. I'm only here to look pretty."

"I'll give you that." Castle turns dismissively but Dean's sure he saw the angel's lips quirking up to a smile. Feeling his job is done, Dean joins the angel and together they begin a few steps to the left, clearly trying to make out of the thick vines and branches, trying to sense something.

"Let's not get separated, Dean." The angel suddenly says out if nowhere.

"Amen to that." The hunter throws him a funny look. "So maybe we should at least figure out where north and south, then we go south."

"Why south?"

"Coz when in doubt, go South."

"I don't think there's any logic to that given it is replaceable by any of the other three directions and the effect is still nonsensical..." 

"Who cares where we head, we're lost anyway." Dean rambles on when the angel suddenly held his arm back. "What?"

"Be quiet, Dean. I can sense someone coming closer." Dean stands rigidly. Of all the places, to be attacked in the middle of the forest? "Fortuna's really digging the meaning of luck.”

" _Shhh_."

"What? Where?"

Castiel nods to their three o'clock and both look at the endless lush of green shrubs and trees but nothing comes. The angel squints hard, trying to sense more while Dean mutters endlessly on his ear.

"What kind of danger? Is it a wild animal? Some creatures we haven't faced before?"

"Dean," Cas says sharply, " _Be quiet_."

Dean clamps his mouth and nods vigorously, then he smirks at his angel, his whole body bouncing giddily like an overexcited child 

"Been a while since we hunted like this together, you know just you'n me, side to side-"

"Shh... Can you hear that?"

Dean tried. Nah.

"I like you trustin' me buddy, but these ears are strict of human capacity, how the hell should I know what your bunny ears can hear-" 

It's too late when Dean sees him coming. The sound of rustling leaves and pounding of feet comes swiftly that when they saw him come, all they could do is avoid him.

He is just that fast and he slashes between the two, separating them deftly.

"Hey woah!" Dean staggers back, eyes wide at a bulky man almost his height, hear thumping fas. "What's with that large ass sword?"

Castiel slides out his blade, ready for battle as the lone enemy surveys them from left to right. "Be careful. He's not human, Dean."

"Gee, thanks. You think I can't figure that out?" Dean gawks at the man-like wolf with long white locks looking dead over his shoulders. "Oh, buddy. You're gonna make my brother cry!"

The white-haired scowls at him and Dean sees golden eyes. Not the demonic type, he's sure. Something like Jack's... A _hybrid_? No...

"Dean!" Castiel shouts when the monster makes for Dean's direction, but then the angel gets distracted when he looks over the trees, clearly sensing another person.

"Uh, Cas? Got a monster on my twelve o'clock ass!" Dean jumps over a log backward, putting it defensively between him and the enemy currently bounding his way. 

The guy only grunts at the log, then crashes his foot on the obstacle, breaking it into tiny bits everywhere. 

" _Fuck_!" Dean pulls back, clearly in awe.

"Mmm." 

Their eyes connect and there's some confusion on the enemy's face like he's trying to read Dean deeply and it bothers the hunter the way the dude human-hulk just wants to stare at him too- what the hell- that means he's really not humankind!

Dean grits his teeth. "Ease up, buddy! You're clearly very, very strong I give you that! Why are you hacking at me?!" but he does take his dagger out, absolute calm appearing on his demeanor.

"Bring it on, _Grumbles_."

Chaos rises as the wolf of a guy lunges at him again and he ducks many times, only to stop and catch his breath and see the sparkling sharp sword come down his head, but no, Dean didn't just watch frozen on the spot because he got his dagger out. 

No, he just knows he is saved when upon the hulking man raising his sword, a strong hand seizes his wrist, halting any other movement.

Castiel manages to keep a firm hold on the guy a little taller than he, his eyes glowing blue as the enemy tried to pry his hand back using brute force. He couldn't. The blue-eyed man is just that strong.

"Who are you?" Castiel says, deep voice rumbling as Dean stays behind him with his dagger ready. The golden eyed man tilts his head.

"You're not human either." But he raises his other hand, power emitting from his palm. 

The blue eyes widen.

"Cas! Look out!" Dean leaps on the angel's side, taking a handful of the trench coat he means to drag from harm when out of nowhere, another voice joins the fray.

" _Ohhhhhh! Wait, Geralt!"_

He comes trudging from the forest side with a hand on his side, breathless and stumbling. 

He stops dead when he sees the picture ahead of him, of Geralt of Rivia with magic hands ready to strike, and then someone who is holding Geralt's hand tightly as he can actually keep the Witcher.

"Uhh... Geralt? Fancy how you make lots of friends these days..." the man grimaces.

There's a grunt and the magic disappears in the air. Castiel lets go of his opponent, the angel not fully retreating and still blocking Dean from an equivalently powerful opponent. 

They both looked at the newcomer.

The owner of the voice appears to be a young gentleman wearing a blue, sparkly doblet and tight pants that gets Dean's eyes rounding.

"That's friggin Shakespeare's clothes! Cas, what place is this?"

Cas glances at Dean just to give him a look, then back at the Shakespeare. But the moment this young man steps in the scene, the visible menacing atmosphere from the growling attacker wanes.

"Jaskier." he grumbles, voice husky, "don't go near them."

"Oh, Geralt. You don't actually think such fine-looking gentlemen are monsters from the skies, do you?" He asks skeptically.

"And you think otherwise?" He counters. "I told you to hide."

"And I told you to wait for me. You didn't. Come to think of it, you never did listen."

"Why do you think I'm _here_?" Growls the handsome human, but he didn't show any violence.

” _Touche_." The man called Jaskier could care less for his own being as he ambles forward in all grace and beauty. Unlike his friend, he does not have any distinguishing features of someone trained for battle. Not a sword or dagger on his hips, just a lute strapped across his shoulder.

Stopping in front of Castiel, he beams with light in his blue crystal for eyes of endless sparkle.

Castiel and Dean exchanges look. 

The man makes a bow. "Greetings, fellow strange folks wearing such strange dress codes– what is that brown, are you a sexy friar? but lo! You're no stranger than all things strange foretold!"

"Don't break into a song." Geralt warns as he sheaths his sword, still eyeing Cas and Dean who mutters to the angel beside him, "Certainly a weirdo.”

" Shhh.” Castiel elbows the hunter around the stomach but Jaskier easily smiles.

"My name is Jaskier, the _bright-shining star of ballad and love poems_ in the gloomy days, humbly at your service. Apologies for my companion, he does have a knack of stab first, introduce later.

"Oh. Like someone I know." Castiel glances at Dean who pouts grumpily but did not say anything. "I am Castiel, and this is my friend, Dean."

"What is this, a battle of the deepest voice? You're out on the get-go." Dean tells _the Jaskier_ who looks thoughtfully back at him.

"That is true, actually. I often wondered why I was not gifted with such a caliber of voice. But then you have to live with what you have and what I have are suffice with my youthful looks and charming appeal. So I guess I will leave the grotesque manly sides to all of you. Except you." He nods at Castiel who frowns at him. "I bet you will look good in a dress but… Dean and Castiel? Exquisite names."

The smile just doesn't get wiped out of his good looking face, not the words.

"I don't think these are the appearance of villains! Really, Geralt! You have to work on your social appeals and reading of people, my friend!"

I read people fine." the words rumble through his throat but Jaskier is not quite done.

"But what does a perfectly innocent wandering couple doing here in the middle of nowhere?" his blue eyes are earnest and curious. "I mean, this pathway is clearly out of anyone's way, less, of course, you were doing something compromising, or you're here to hunt for the troll-"

Dean looks at the white wolf now calm and gapes in his direction. The white haired man shakes his head in resignation.

"He's not gonna stop."

 _”- but if you tell us you have your own business, then I ask what_ –" goes _the Jaskier_ so Dean quickly cuts him off.

"I can ask you guys the same thing" Dean's eyes shift to Geralt's direction who nods at him encouragingly. "What's with uh... White Hulk happily swinging his staff around?"

"Oh, him?" Jaskier blinks back at Geralt frowning at them, then turns to Dean. "You haven't heard of Geralt? He's Geralt of Rivia!" when it sparked no recognition from Dean, Jaskier is rightfully offended.

"Y-you really _don't_? But that's impossible! He's the most famous Witcher in the land! What kind of rock do you both live in?"

"A kind of rock your pretty face will love to stay," Dean says briskly, earning him a dumbfounded stare from the bard.

"Really?" 

Jaskier inclines closer to Dean who blinks back at the eagerness. 

"What do you have there? You look pretty interesting for a man, you seem like you know what you’re talking about. Where are you from?"

He begins to crowd Dean, except Castiel slips between them with hands jammed inside his pockets, frowning. 

"Jaskier." Geralt finally steps closer behind the bard, takes him by his peaking collar and pulls him back. Castiel frowns at his friend.

"Dean.” 

"What?"

”Don't overexcite him." Castiel says drily, finding Geralt’s eyes to see the glint in agreement. The air changes as the two measure each other in strength. There’s an intense silence, both beings squinting at the other. 

Then an understanding as their expression changes appeased. 

"Forgive him, he didn’t mean to get too close to your mate. He doesn’t know his limits come danger, dragons or drunken men whom I consider more dangerous." Geralt says ruefully that gets Castiel smiling.

"My charge is the same. You are a Witcher? I'm sorry… it's been so long since I heard of one."

"And you, the oldest being foretold in songs and poetry." Geralt narrows his eyes. "You're an _angel_."

Castiel nods still smiling like finding a kin spirit, an old soul.

Jaskier and Dean stare from one guy to the other until the bard snorts dramatically, pulling his lute to his arms.

"Why, Geralt. I didn't know you're fond of angels. You could have told me that, could make tons of songs about you longing for angels-”

"Okay, that’s enough getting to know each other. I think that's enough for acquaintances and yeah, _good talk_." Dean says to Jaskier as he presses forward this time standing beside Castiel, nudging him a bit so he’s back in front of Geralt again while 

Jaskier shakes his head with hands on his hips.

"Look at us fools, baring fangs one after another? _Is this the generation of love? Hot blood, hot thoughts, and hot deeds?_ And Geralt, you must be breaking into a song. That’s a first."

"You're both not from this land.” Geralt focuses on Dean now, "You smell out of place."

Dean makes a face. " _You can smell me?_ Like literally or are you just–"

Castiel affirms. "He can.”

Dean wrinkles his nose. "Okay, that's uncomfortable." He turns in time to see the bard smiling at him. He doesn't want to address him, but the bard is piquing his curiosity so he asks the dreaded, "Why are you smirking at me?"

"I can help you with the bath if you like.” Jaskier offers, earning him silent looks from the group. He doesn't stop, " I have been known to have the softest hands on the tenses back and limbs, though, I do not want to be any graphic, it might awaken some senses inappropriate for the situation, but you feel glad. I do not offer my hands to anyone but a close friend and pretty people." He gives a daunting smile.

"You want to give me a bath?" Dean turns scarlet. 

"Why?" The bard blinks, "hasn't anyone washed your back before?" He turns in time to catch Castiel's glowering look. "Oh, so you haven't?" He sounds so triumphant, even Geralt sees the flashing daggers on the angel's defensive eyes.

”Jaskier, enough."

"Dean can take a bath fine,” Castiel says 

Jaskier smirks at the angel, "You don't help him, at all? Oh, angel, you think those bowl-legs let him reach the globes of his bum and his shiny shin shin? Then he isn't really clean."

"I have watched over Dean for over 15 years, I know every corner of his ribs, the sound of his heartbeat and smell of his armpit.” the angel squint's over the hunter. "But you will let me, right Dean?”

Dean gapes awkwardly at Cas. "Can we not please talk about my hygiene? We only got two hours, Cas!"

"Jaskier.” Geralt stares at him so hard, the bard pouts. " You are stepping over their privacy."

”Oh… Apologize. But you liked my hand, right, Geralt? In fairness to you, you're the only man I've ever–”

_"Jaskier, dammit."_

The bard bites his bottom lip, cheeks blushing with a smirk. The cheeky bard knows exactly what he is saying.

"Uhh, so you two have that uhhh…. Relationship." Dean's eyes wander to Geralt without moving his head. Castiel looks down the ground in understanding while Geralt gives it five seconds to let it pass but the look he threw Jaskier is meaningful. Jaskier claps his hands nervously.

"Right. Apologies. I uh…. So we start again?"

"We're looking for someone," Castiel says at once. We would have been on our way until you attacked us."

"It's my mistake, " Geralt says, seeing from the corner of his eyes how Jaskier tried to slip from the group after seeing the golden rip hanging on the air just behind Castiel and Dean so he keeps a firm hand on his collar. "Stay"

"Always so touchy.” Jaskier says, protest dying in his mouth when his eyes fall on the two visitors, " So we can pretend not to talk about that dancing fire overhead. I have told you, you are not the strangest thing we have dealt with. Speaking of strange, what I don't understand is, he is the angel. The celestial being, if you will. So why attack the human, Geralt?"

That raises eyes to the Witcher who finds himself in the middle of the limelight.

"He reeks of danger." Geralt nods shortly while Castiel glances at Dean.

"I'm the hunter, sue me." Dean grimaces.

"Oh, a hunter?” and Jaskier’s eyes sparkle with interest again. He tries to move out of Geralt's space in a futile attempt. Geralt has him. "What do you hunt, Dean?”

"Same with the Witcher.” Castiel replies, "but we have to be moving if we want to find the man tied with the Fortune Coin. We have a mission to accomplish and our guide leads us here. Dean, the coin?” He nods at Dean who quickly takes a coin from his pocket.

"Coin?” Jaskier begins to hum, a song about to burst but Geralt shakes his form like a rag so he only pouts again. Dean shows them the copper with Fortuna's head.

Geralt's eyes widen. 

He let's go of Jaskier and steps forward, snatching the coin except Dean doesn't let go, frowning.

There’s a moment where they just try to stare down each other, both wanting to back down while Castiel and Jaskier stare at them worriedly.

"Where did you get this?" Geralt demands but Dean only smirk on his face.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you got to do with it. Why does it look familiar to you? This is the coin from Fortuna-”

"I know her." Geralt tells him straight in the eyes and with a gleaming look that tells of hidden plans. 

"I know." Castiel nods. He has been staring at Geralt in wonder, a kind of look Dean didn't really like to see so he’s not feeling so nice, despite the fact that this Witcher is all suave and strong. Cas is the same anyway. And way adorable.

"I give him the coin, Dean."

Dean half glances at the angel, but obeys without question, the tip of a finger slipping from the copper. Except Geralt lost to Jaskier who plants himself between them and snatches the coin with curiosity all over his face.

"What you got here, Geralt? What's with this coin? Are you supposed to take a job from these pretty gentlemen?" He faces the Witcher who gets a full whip of their proximity, he stumbles back, both hands landing on each of the bard's waist for balance. Jaskier is always soft on the sides and he doesn't seem to mind the rough pull as he squints at the man.

”Geralt?”

"I uh…" Geralt throws a distracted look to the bard, then to the angel and hunter watching them. "I have been looking for her, Fortuna. She knows Atropos, the goddess of Destiny. I have been meaning to speak with the goddess for a while now."

”You're not planning to pick a fight, are you?” Jaskier frowns but the angel quickly spoke. Time is of the essence for them on the rift.

"I have met Atropos once. Unfortunately, we do not have any news of her whereabouts. She has been elusive ever since God throws the socks–.

"Towels.” Dean offers helpfully with arms crossed beside the angel who nods.

"Uh– towel and all the demigods have scattered away. We only came to hand this over the 'hero sung in toils and coins'. I should understand, it as you."

Geralt eyes them quietly, then fives a nod. Jaskier raises a hand with his lips press together.

"Yes, Jaskier?" Castiel raises an eyebrow.

”I assume then… You've never heard of the famous _Toss a coin_ , have you?” he asks, hopeful.

Castiel gives him a deadpan look while Dean shakes his head. 

"Nope. Never heard. Sam may have but I dunno...Does it have something to do with coins?"

Jaskier turns his back with hands up in the air grumbling about foreigners in foreign lands while Geralt follows him with his eyes, smiling. 

He turns a serious look over Castiel.

"I don't believe in luck. She sent you here for a reason. The same way Jaskier just happens to meet me this afternoon, inviting me for a trek over the mountain trolls."

"Trolls?” Dean repeats looking aghast to which 

Geralt nods solemnly. To Castiel, he asks, " What does she want in return?"

"Two days with the medallion."

Geralt's face hardens so Castiel quickly adds, "You have to understand, we are fighting God on the other side. Fighting the destiny he wrote for my friends. For Dean. I can't let that happen. You lend us your medallion for two days and upon our return on this same spot, when I hand it back, I will give you information about Atropos. She's been very keen on killing Dean before but… I'm sure I can find her for you."

There's a second hesitation. Geralt gives in. Dean sighs in relief, before finally joining Jaskier next to the rift.

"This is where we part and this is where we will see each other again," Castiel tells Geralt in front of the rift while Jaskier ogles around it, Dean watching him in amusement. 

"Is it going to be very troublesome if I cross with you on the other side?" He asks Dean conversationally, "I mean, this is like fire to a moth, a flower to a bee, a paper to a writer-"

"You can break into a song.” Dean chides, arms crossed over his chest.

"Your bard, " Castiel turns to The Witcher, "he looks like an ordinary human to me."

"He is." Geralt nods quietly, eyes straying to the bard making Dean laugh, "Very human to the point that it scares me… The way he brings me to my Destiny… and how he mixes in the play. That's why I wanted to meet the goddess. If she plans anything for Jaskier… I need to know."

Castiel understands, of course. They both fell silent watching their humans laugh over a shared joke.

"Be careful. Going against Destiny 

"But not truly impossible.” the angel says with a bow. The witcher nods.

"Geralt, can’t we really have a look over these dimensions uh... stuff?” Jasper says with a pained voice, " He says there is _karayowke_ there! Something about singing much louder, an entire plane can hear you. I want one!”

Geralt gives the pouting bard the softest of look, nods at Castiel before crossing the distance between them and joining the two humans. Without speaking, he wounds an arm behind the bard. Dean and Castiel’s mouth fell open.

"Hey, whoaa! What the fuck, Geralt!" cries the bard as the Witcher slung him like a piece of the sack over his shoulder. 

"He will not stop, believe me. We better get going." Geralt gives Dean and Cas a salute before turning around, the bard endlessly rambling on his shoulder then-

_"Geralt of Rivia, pray to tell me where is your medallion?!"_

The hunter and the angel watch them disappear behind the trees.The last thing they heard is a tenor of _Toss a Coin To Your Witcher_ somewhere far.

Castiel places a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"He's so strong..." Dean sighs in full admiration, eyes still after the Witcher until a large hand blocks his view, take the left side of his face and pulls him back till his eyes are on Cas.

The angel looks back severely.

"Cas?"

"I don't want you giving anyone this kind of expression. Stop it."

Dean's eyes round with tinges of red on his cheeks blossoming. He smirks as Castiel's fingers slide down to his neck, giving him goosebumps at the soft caress. His body gets drawn to the angel, till space shames itself.

Dean chuckles, "He is very polite for being a hunter.” he stands with the angel in front of the rip, shoulders brushing. Castiel follows the touch with his eyes, then looks up to Dean who is already watching him overly fondly.

"He is a witcher. You will be surprised what other creatures say about you." Castiel smiles.

"They say I'm handsome, I bet?”

"They do." Castiel hums, snaking one hand at the back of Dean's neck and reeling him in. "They say the most generous things after the onslaught of bad words. Then they'd moon over your name, drool over your body so I smite them in satisfaction."

"Good."Dean beams like a teenage girl in love if he could describe it and lets Cas pull him to a chaste kiss before they are both pulling back.

"We should go,” he tells Cas. " No time."

"Why are you giving me that look, Dean?"

The hunter beams shyly.

"You told me not to look at anyone else this way, so I'm giving it my all. I mean… did you see how Geralt's just drinking Jaskier with his eyes?"

Castiel considers, their hands entwining.

"You just want me to carry you like a sack on my shoulder."

"No. Want you to bring me in bridal style. You're a real gentleman right, Casssss-!" The angel sweeps his hunter on his arms, a mighty image that can dethrone any of Michael Angelo's masterpieces.

"Wait- not here! Sam and Jack are waiting on the other side!"

"But you want this. I don't want you feeling left out when the bard and the pitcher have washed together and carry each other. We must do it too.”

" What, hey! This is not a _competition_!

"Yes, Dean." 

"Let's go home, sexy friar.”

The air snaps, leaving the ground empty. A few minutes left and the golden strings flickers and completely vanishes in the air.


End file.
